Winter Wonderland
Winter Wonderland is a song from the sixth season about the winter holidays. It is based on the winter theme from the same season. Lyrics This is the story of Thomas' winter wonderland. It's a winter wonderland See the snow lay all around Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong Sleigh bells jingle Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland It's a winter wonderland Little engine working hard His snowplow heaving; Chug-a-chug-a-chug, Chug Choo Bother this silly snow! Don't hold me up, please don't delay Must get to my winter wonderland It's Thomas' winter wonderland Climb aboard and join us if you can See main line engines rushing to and fro Festive decorations, people rushing home Branch line engines circle through the snow Firesides blaze, through winter haze Happy holidays Look, everybody! Here's Thomas. And Percy. And James and Gordon and Henry. And look! Edward and Toby, too! Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland It's Thomas' winter wonderland Climb aboard and join us if you can See Terence Tractor clear away the snow Bertie Bus is wonderful; Just look at him go Seasons greetings; Happy Holidays Close your eyes, dream your dreams See how the magic stays It's a winter wonderland See the snow lay all around Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong Children singing Home for the holiday we go Rushing to our winter wonderland Our winter wonderland Our winter wonderland Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Salty * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * Nancy Episodes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Special Funnel * Snow * It's Only Snow Trivia * The song is currently featured on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel, and the official website for mobile. * This was the only sixth season song in the UK on VHS/DVD. * Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. * There are a couple widescreen shots that are stretched into 4:3 format. Deleted Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal with Annie and Clarabel while wearing his snowplough. * Thomas' Christmas Party - An alternate shot of Mrs. Kyndley's cottage snowed up. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - A deleted scene of Thomas passing Suddery Castle with Annie and Clarabel. * A Scarf for Percy ** An alternate shot of Hawin Croka. ** A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** An extended wide shot of Thomas leaving Ulfstead while pulling the mail. ** An alternate wide shot of the village covered in snow. ** A deleted shot of Toby at night in the village. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Percy, and Terence going past the windmill. ** An extended shot of Donald going up to a snow drift while wearing his snowplough. * Special Funnel - An alternate shot of the Sodor Castle * Snow - A deleted scene of Percy smiling whilst stuck in the snow with Thomas nearby. * It's Only Snow: ** A deleted scene of Henry passing James at Lower Tidmouth. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Toby arriving at the village. ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing Maithwaite Station. ** A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from the docks and passing Salty. ** An extended shot of Thomas and Toby going pass some village houses. * Unknown: ** A scene of Hawin Croka. ** A scene of the church ** A scene of Trevor pulling a sleigh and an edited scene. ** A close up scene of James ** A close up scene of Gordon ** A close up scene of Henry ** A scene of Edward and Toby passing the windmill. ** A scene of a Christmas Tree at Lower Tidmouth. ** A scene of Thomas arriving a Lower Tidmouth. ** A scene of Bertie at the church. ** A scene of Bertie driving from the church. ** A scene of Thomas and Percy crossing The Viaduct. ** A scene of the Windmill. ** A scene of Rheneas on the Mountain Line ** A scene of Peter Sam on the Rheneas Viaduct. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (CD sampler) Gallery WinterWonderlandUKtitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:WinterWonderlandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:WinterWonderlandJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:WinterWonderlandAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:WinterWonderland1.png File:WinterWonderland2.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.jpg File:TheSnowSong1.png File:WinterWonderland.jpg File:WinterWonderland8.jpg File:WinterWonderland15.png File:WinterWonderland22.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg|Toby File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure56.png File:ItsOnlySnow.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow33.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow14.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree2.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow3.png File:It'sOnlySnow61.png File:It'sOnlySnow4.jpg File:WinterWonderland9.jpg File:WinterWonderland10.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure48.png File:WinterWonderland11.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.png File:It'sOnlySnow27.png File:It'sOnlySnow28.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.png File:Snow60.png|Thomas File:AScarfforPercy73.png|Percy File:WinterWonderland2.jpg|James File:WinterWonderland3.jpg|Gordon File:WinterWonderland4.jpg|Henry File:WinterWonderland5.jpg|Edward and Toby File:WinterWonderland15.jpg File:WinterWonderland14.jpg File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty14.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png File:WinterWonderland6.jpg|Bertie File:WinterWonderland7.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree56.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree41.png File:AScarfforPercydeletedscene.png|Percy File:TheIslandSong10.png File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg File:WinterWonderland17.png File:WinterWonderland12.jpg File:Snow15.jpg File:Snow14.png File:Snow16.jpg File:WinterWonderland16.png File:WinterWonderland13.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow6.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree34.png File:WinterWonderland18.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree10.png File:WinterWonderland19.png File:WinterWonderland20.png Song File:Winter Wonderland - Music Video Category:Songs